Fishing Trip
by RayElaineFan
Summary: Ray and his son CJ have a fatherson bonding trip.  No Flames or rude comments accepted.  Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fishing Trip

Author: Shafarah White

Copyright: 2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the Real Ghostbusters only

Julianna and Carlton Stantz.

Part 1

Ecto-1 had pulled up in front of New York's National Art Museum. The Ghostbusters had received a call about a haunting of ghosts that were causing trouble and harassing the visitors.

The director, Ms. Lowe had made sure that everyone were evacuated and were safe. She went up to the guys.

"Thank you for coming. I have some ghosts that are causing trouble and ruining the art work!" She sounded very annoyed. "Please get them out of there."

Winston with his proton rifle in his hand reassured the woman.

"Not to worry, ma'am. We'll have the ghosts out of there in no time!"

Then the guys headed inside the museum. When they were inside,

Egon took out PKE meter out and started scanning to see what class of ghosts they are going to face. He observed as the meter was slowly going up.

"Gentlemen, the ghosts that we are dealing with are two class 4's."

The guys started to look for them. The museum was huge; so they knew it would probably take a long time.

"Hey guys," Ray suggested after they were searching for a while. "How about we split up in two? We can each take a room in case the ghosts should show up."

"Good idea," said Peter. "Ray and I will take the Ancient Egypt Room. Egon, you and Winston take the Medieval Times Room."

After everyone had split up, Egon, Winston and Slimer went down to the Medieval Times room.

As the three entered, they saw that there was some minor damage to the room. Some of the artwork were torn or ripped down from the walls. Some of the knights in amour were knocked down and in pieces. The ghost was having a good time making a mess and causing trouble.

"Man, this place is a mess," Winston said while shaking his head while having his proton rifle ready in his hand.

Egon nodded in agreement as the PKE meter in his hand started beeping wildly. "I believe that the ghost is right there!" He pointed the meter at the direction at the ghost; it was ready to charge at them.

The ghost was wearing the helmet of the amour. Winston turned to Egon.

"Egon, how are we going to bust that ghost when it's wearing the helmet?"

Egon thought for a moment and then he called, "Slimer!"

The green ghost floated over to Egon and Winston. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Spud, we need you to take off the helmet of the ghost that we need to bust. Can you do that?" Winston asked.

Slimer nodded, "Yeah, Yeah, Slimer can do that!"

He went over to the ghost and slipped on the helmet so that it fell off.

The two were now in position. Egon commanded, "Now!"

The ghost was a nuisance; he gave Egon and Winston a hard time as he managed to dodge the rays while trying to get away. But in the end, it was no use. He was soon caught.

Once the ghost was inside, Winston picked up the trap. "Well, that takes care of the gooper!" He grinned.

Egon nodded, "Let's go find the others."

Meanwhile in the Ancient Egyptian Room, Ray and Peter had been looking for the ghost for a while; they haven't had any success in finding the second ghost so far. They both looked in the room where models of Egyptian Jewelry were located. But the ghost wasn't in there, either.

They decided to try another room. The room they had entered was filled with replica models of the Egyptian coffins.

As they were searching, Peter turned to Ray, "Yo Tex, do you have anything showing on the PKE meter?"

Ray looked up from reading his meter, "No, not yet." He answered.

Peter had his rifle ready in his hand, "Man, I can't wait to bust that slime ball!" he said in determination.

A second later; the ghost appeared. First, he decided to play hide and see inside one of the coffins and then floating away. He then decided to cause more trouble by knocking over the coffins causing them to fall down onto the floor.

As Ray and Peter continued to look for the ghost, they suddenly heard a loud noise.

"Did you hear something, Ray?" Peter asked.

The PKE meter in Ray's hand was slowly beeping wildly as he looked at it.

"The ghost is right here in this room! With us! Let's get him!" Ray cried in excitement.

Peter couldn't help but shake his head fondly at his friend. Busts like this always make Ray happy.

A few seconds later, the ghost floated in front of Ray. With his ghostly hands, he grabbed Ray by his mustache and began pulling him across the floor.

"Ouch! Let go!" Ray yelled as the ghost continued to pull him across the floor. Suddenly, the ghost stopped and opened up an Egyptian coffin and pushed Ray in, closing the lid.

Ray began to bang on the lid and yelled:

"Peter, help! Get me out of here!"

Noticing Ray was missing; Peter turned around, "Ray, where are you?" he asked.

Just then the ghost had moved past him shrieking, "Ha-Ha!" while sticking out its tongue.

Peter got angry and raised his rifle, "Okay you, what have you done with my friend!"

The ghost just hissed and decided to give him a chase. Peter followed right behind it.

As he was chasing the ghost; Peter noticed that one of the Egyptian coffins was shaking and moving forward a bit.

A muffle of a voice was saying; "Help, let me out of here!"

Peter stopped for a moment as he went over to help Ray.

"Peter, please let me out," Ray said weakly, "I can hardly breathe in here."

"Okay Ray, I'll have you out in a jiffy."

Peter studied it for a moment.

"Ray, I think I can blast you out."

When Peter got no answer, he hurried and settled his beam on a low setting and fired. The lid fell open and Ray fell out. He would have landed flat on his face but Peter caught him.

"Ray? Are you okay?"

Ray looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine. "Thanks, Peter. I owe you one."

Peter settled Ray on his feet. "It's okay would have done the same thing for me."

Ray replied while wiping his brow. "Come on, let's bag that sucker!"

Peter shook his head as Ray took up after the ghost. "I got to tell Egon that Ray is watching too much of the A-team. He's got BA on the brain."

The bust was a long one the ghost was strong and tricky, but Ray and Peter were smarter and soon the ghost was caught and loaded into the trap.

"This ghost is now toast!" Ray grinned as he picked up the trap. "No one messes with me and my mustache!"

Peter agreed, "I know. Come on, let's find Egon and Winston."


	2. Chapter 2

Egon and Winston met Ray and Peter back in the lobby of the museum. Both of the ghosts were now in the traps.

"I see that you got one of the ghosts," Winston said.

"We sure did," Ray replied. "But this one was a real trouble maker and it even pushed me into a coffin!"

"Not to worry, Ray. We got the other one and they're going into the containment unit as soon as we get back to the firehouse," Egon explained.

The guys then headed out the museum where Ms. Lowe thanked them for their services and paid them. The guys got into Ecto and headed back to the firehouse. On the way back, Ray was talking about going to the lake.

"CJ and I are going to the lake for the weekend to have a father and son bonding time," he explained. "We needed some time to ourselves and besides, we haven't done this for a while."

"That sounds like a great idea, Ray," Winston said as he nodded in approval, "I hope that you and CJ have a great time."

"Thanks Winston, I'm sure we will," Ray replied as he gave him a smile.

Soon, the guys pulled into the firehouse. Egon went down to the basement to put the ghosts in the containment unit. While Winston went upstairs to clean up.

Peter let out a yawn, "Man, this bust makes me tired. I'm going to go upstairs to take a nap; assuming Slimer isn't sleeping on my pillow."

Ray shook his head as he watched Peter going up the stairs. He then went to put the check down on Janine's desk.

"Hi Janine, do you mind taking care of this check when you have some time?"

Janine replied, "No problem, Ray. How as the bust?"

"It was long but we got the ghosts, that was a lot of fun!" He smiled.

After staying for a little while Ray decided to go home. Before getting into his car, he called out good night to the guys and Slimer. He then drove away.

15 minutes later, Ray pulled up in the driveway to his home. It felt good to come home after a long day of busting ghosts. As he got out of the car, he saw CJ and Jules in the backyard trying to give Tippy a bath.

They were having a hard time getting Tippy to be still as they were washing her. Ray smiled and decided to walk over to help them. "Hey kids, how are you two doing?" He greeted as he hugged the both of them getting wet because they were both soaked.

"We're good, Dad. We're giving Tippy a bath because Mom thought that she smelled a little funny and asked us to give her one," CJ replied as he and Jules were still trying to get the dog to be still but they were having no success.

Tippy was jumping in and out of the tub; splashing water while barking at the same time, "Woof, Woof!"

"Be still, Tippy, you have to get your bath," Jules said firmly.

Ray then suggested, "Come on, I'll help you with her."

This took quite a while since Tippy decided to stay still as Ray and the kids had finished washing and drying her. Afterwards, she was finally clean and dry. Now she was running at everyone's feet. Elaine came outside to let everyone know that dinner was ready.

Ray came up to her; he placed his hands on her backside and greeted her with a kiss.

Elaine started giggling, "Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"It was a little long but exciting," Ray smiled, "I'm just glad to be home."

Elaine explained, "We're having Pot Roast with Red Potatoes and Carrots with Bread sticks on the side. For dessert, Apple Cobbler."

"Sounds great, I'm feeling very hungry," Ray felt his mouth water just thinking about Elaine's cooking.

"Good." Elaine smiled then she turned to the kids, "CJ, Jules, go wash your hands, it's time to eat."

Both kids nodded as the family went inside the house to eat.

During dinner, everyone was eating and chatting about how their day had gone. Ray was telling the family about the bust at the art museum and how the ghost had pushed him into a coffin.

Everyone was shocked after he had told them what happened.

"Those ghosts were the biggest troublemakers at the museum and they are in the containment unit were they belong!" he said as he finished recalling the day's events.

"It sounds like they gave you and the guys quite a chase," Elaine replied while shaking her head.

"Yes, they certainly did," Ray said then he turned to CJ.

"Hey CJ, What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked his son.

CJ replied, "Well, nothing really. What's up?"

"I was thinking about going down to the lake for the weekend to fish. Do you want to go?"

CJ thought for a moment, "Yes, I would like, too. What time do we have to leave in the morning?"

Ray explained, "We have to get up early since it will be a long drive there. Make sure that you have your things together tonight."

"Oh okay," said CJ.

"Okay, who's ready for dessert?" Elaine asked.

Ray and the kids had their hands raised up they all loved Apple Cobbler.

After dinner, the family cleaned up the kitchen and took out the garbage.

The rest of the evening was spent watching a little TV, feeding the pets and playing games until it was time for everyone to head for bed because Ray and CJ would have a long drive tomorrow.

Before going to bed, Ray and CJ started packing everything that they needed for the trip so they wouldn't have to do it in the morning, after everything have been pack and nothing forgotten. Ray and CJ loaded up the car so they would be ready for tomorrow. Then everyone went on to bed.

The next day, it was 5:00 in the morning. The day of the fishing trip, Ray got out of the bed quietly without waking up Elaine, who was still sleeping.

He went into the bathroom and washed up, afterwards he went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Then he went into CJ's room to wake him up.

"Hey, CJ, it's time to wake up," Ray whispered.

CJ stirred, "Dad, what time is it?"

"It's 5:15. We have to be on the road by 6:15 since this will be a long drive, so come on," Ray coaxed his son.

Soon CJ was up and dressed, they went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. It was now 6:00 and they have to be going soon.

When they had finished eating, Elaine and Jules came downstairs to say goodbye.

"You two be careful, have fun and be safe. I love you," Elaine said as she hugged her son and kissed her husband.

"We will," Ray promised, "I love you too, Elaine."

Jules hugged her father and then her brother, "Bye, Daddy. Bye, CJ. Have a good time," She said while giving them a smile.

"We will, Pumpkin," Ray smiled as he kissed the top of Jules' head.

"See you on Sunday, sis," CJ replied.

They then got into the car and pulled out of the driveway and left.

Ray and CJ were finally on their way down to the lake. To make the time go by faster, CJ asked his father if he could put his Clay Aiken Cd in the CD player so they can have something to listen to. Ray had heard the CD before and nodded his head and added, "But I don't want it blaring out."

"Okay, dad, that's cool," he answered.

Are you looking forward to spending some time with your old man?" Ray asked keep his eye on the road.

CJ grinned and said, "Sure, Dad. I'm really looking forward spending time with you, this fishing trip is going to be great and best of all; no girls."

"I'm glad to hear that. But you know your mom and sister aren't that bad." Ray added as he turned the car onto the freeway.

CJ nodded. The drive to the lake had seemed to pass by very quickly. Ray and his son made it by 8:45. They only stopped once for a bathroom break and to have the gas tank filled. Ray parked near the lake and together, they set up camp.

Ray and CJ began setting up camp; they made sure that the tent was put up right, so nothing would fall. It was time to go fishing.

"Alright, now that is taken care of," Ray finally said, "are you ready to do some fishing, CJ?"

CJ grinned and nodded his head, "Yes, Dad! I can't wait to catch some fish!"

Ray laughed and ruffled his son's head as they both headed down to the lake, carrying all their fishing equipment. Before heading down, they stopped inside the bait shop on the lake grounds to buy some worms and fishing lures to catch the fish with.

When that was taken care of, father and son went down to the dock.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ray and CJ reached the lake, they rented out a boat and sailed out.

Ten minutes later, they found a good place to fish and Ray anchored the boat. They baited their hooks carefully and began to fish.

An hour or so went by when suddenly C.J. felt something tugging on his pole.

"Hey Dad! I think I caught something!" he cried out in excitement.

Ray quickly placed his pole down. "Okay son, give it some slack."

C.J. did what he was told.

"Now carefully bring your pole up and reel it in slowly, nice and slow."

C.J. began to reel the fish in. It was fighting, but C.J. held on; soon it was close enough for Ray to get it with a net.

"Look at the size of this fish, C.J. I bet it's a least ten inches."

C.J. stood there beaming with pride as his father held up the fish.

The fish C.J. had caught was a Rainbow Trout. He was so proud of it that Ray decided to take a picture of him and the fish so they can show Elaine and Jules.

They decide that they had time to catch some more fish before heading back to the campgrounds.

When the sun started setting Ray knew it was time to sailed back. It has been a nice day for fishing: they both enjoyed themselves. CJ was still excited about catching a Rainbow Trout. Once they were back at the camp, Ray showed CJ how to clean the fish before cooking it. They were both talking while was Ray kept an eye on the fish so it wouldn't burn.

"What do you think of the trip so far?" Ray asked his son with concern.

CJ smiled, "I think it's awesome. This is a great time to get away from the city for a little while. When we come back here next time, do you think we should bring Mom and Jules with us?"

Ray was thinking for a moment before he answered, "Well, if they want to come with us, then yes, I think so," he agreed.

When dinner was over, Ray and CJ cleaned up the dinner dishes. Then sat down to make marshmallow smores for dessert.

"Yummy! I love smores!"

"Me too, CJ." Ray laughed while ruffling his son's hair as they both took out the ingredients for the smores. Soon they were toasting marshmallows in the campfire making sure, not to leave them for too long before they got burnt.

Then they placed the marshmallow on the top of the graham cracker; adding some chocolate bits before adding the top cracker making them into sandwiches.

This is delicious!" CJ declared as he was taking a bit of his sore.

Ray also nodded in agreement, "It's sure is and I'm glad that you're enjoying them."

Later that evening, after making sure that everything was put away and nothing left out, Ray and CJ went into their tent to go to sleep for the night.

Before going to sleep, CJ gave his dad a hug.

"Good Night, Dad. See you in the morning."

Ray hugged his son back, "Good Night, CJ. Tomorrow will be another fun day."

The next morning, Ray and CJ got up early to go fishing again. This was the best time to go fishing since the fish would be biting.

Once breakfast was over; and they were finished washing up, Ray and CJ gathered all their fishing gear and made another stop at the bait shop to buy some more worms.

They sailed back to the lake and this time, they found a different spot to fish. The place they had yesterday was taken.

Ray and CJ threw out their rods in the water and waited.

It seemed like catching the fish took almost the same amount of time like it did before; but it went a little quicker.

A few minutes later, Ray felt his pole tugging and immediately reeled it in slowly. CJ grabbed the fish with a net.

"Wow, Dad!" CJ grinned. "It looks like that you caught a bass! That's awesome!"

"Thanks, son!" Ray grinned back as he removed the fish from the hook and placed in the cooler. Then they continued to do some more fishing before heading back to the camp.

Soon, Ray and CJ headed back to the camping grounds since they had caught enough fish for the day. This was their last day here; they have to go back home tomorrow.

Once they returned to the campgrounds, Ray and CJ talked about how well the weekend went and how fast it went by. They also talk about how they had enjoyed themselves while Ray was cooking the fish they had caught. They both wanted to stay for another day; sadly Ray has to go back to work on Monday. They are going to leave in the morning.

"Wow, this had been the best fishing trip ever," CJ, declared. "It had been super. Thanks for taking me, Dad!"

"You're welcome, CJ," Ray smiled as he ruffled his son's hair while keeping an eye out on the fish that was cooking over an open pit.

"I wished that we can stay one more day this has been so much fun. I'm still happy that I caught an Rainbow Trout." CJ grinned still thinking about that wonderful

Moment.

Ray laughed, "I know, CJ. But hey; I promise that next time when we come back, we'll stay for a week."

"Thanks, Dad." CJ replied.

The fishes were done and they ate them. They cleaned off the dinner plates and decided to make smores again for dessert. But this time they added Reese's pieces to them. They were wonderful, after cleaning up the mess they had make from making smores, Ray and CJ spent the rest the day reading and discussing what their favorite Captain Steel comics were, until it was time to go

to the tent for a good night sleep.

Ray and CJ woke up early Sunday morning; they washed up and ate a quick breakfast; since they have a long drive back home. Ray and CJ took down the tent

first. They then folded it up and put it in the trunk, after the tent was taken care of, they gathered up their fishing equipment, clothes, and all the things they had brought with them.

15 minutes later, everything had been packed and ready to go. Ray and CJ double-checked to make sure that nothing was missing or left behind. Finally after

checking to make sure they all had their stuff together, Ray and CJ got into the car and drove away from the lake.

Ten hours later around three in the afternoon, Ray pulled up in the driveway to

their home. They stepped out of the car and started to take the things out of the trunk.

While they were doing this, Elaine and Jules came outside to

greet them.

"Hi, guys. Welcome home. How was the trip?" Elaine asks as she hugs both her husband and son. Jules did the same also.

"It was awesome, Dad and I really enjoyed ourselves and the best thing that I caught a fish. It was a Rainbow Trout!" CJ smiled proudly showing Elaine and

Jules the picture of him with the fish.

"Wow, that's impressive," Jules smiled at her brother as she looked at the picture.

"Very good, CJ." Elaine also smiled at her son and gave him another hug because she was so proud.

"Thanks, Mom and Jules," He replied, blushing a little at all of the attention.

Together, the family went inside the house to eat since it was Ray and CJ were hungry after the long drive. Once inside, and dinner was on the table Ray and CJ continued to tell Elaine and Jules about their weekend at the lake. They knew that in their hearts, they'd go back to the lake to fish again.

It had been a wonderful father and son-bonding trip.

The End


End file.
